


Kisses

by kipsi



Series: My Boyfriend is a Lizardman [2]
Category: Dorohedoro, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: He often felt tears in his eyes for having Kaiman in his life, holding him. So overwhelmed for having something like this – never having thought that it would happen to him.
Relationships: Nijimura Okuyasu/Kaiman
Series: My Boyfriend is a Lizardman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904992
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ribbonelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbonelle/gifts).



> Something short & cute of these two because I'm having feels.

It was embarrassing, Okuyasu’s cheeks always growing warm and his heartbeat speeding up for a moment when he reached for the other’s shirt and tugged.

The small ball of fear of being rejected turning his stomach into knots before Kaiman turned to look down at him, his eyes soft. That look being enough to make Okuyasu feel at peace again, his insides fluttering pleasantly at the way he was being watched. How Kaiman’s scaly cheeks got that nice tint of rosy to them when he leaned down to press his lips to his, Okuyasu pulling at his neck to get him even closer. His heart skipping a beat when he got to kiss him, still on his tiptoes but now reaching him. Touching his scaly cheek.

It was so nice, kissing him.

It made him always feel all fluttery inside, all warm. The kisses that they shared daily gentle and soft, Okuyasu never having felt like he did when they kissed.

Then again… Kaiman was his first... Okuyasu never having dated before. And it was kind of funny, in a way, because dating someone not-completely human was sure a _way_ to start dating. He hadn’t thought that such a thing would happen, but. He just had fallen for the guy, hard.

His body too damn ripped and huge – leaving Okuyasu’s mouth always watering no matter how badly he tried to swallow back his saliva. The other’s sweet nature making his heart melt, never having felt so… wanted. The other gentle and tender with him when he held him in his huge arms, chuckling when Okuyasu pressed himself closer to him.

He often felt tears in his eyes for having Kaiman in his life, holding him. So overwhelmed for having something like this – never having thought that it would happen to him.

The sweet kisses addictive, Okuyasu yearning for them the more they shared them. Even now pressing himself closer to the other, Kaiman’s big hand cupping the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

 _These_ were his favorite, too.

Yet he was often too embarrassed to ask for them, suddenly feeling himself bashful when he tried to. The other’s tongue feeling always too good against his lips, against his own tongue. His face burning hotter when the velvety length of it caressed him, his mouth feeling so full.

The sensations always _so damn much_ , his grip tightening on the other as he moaned, his pants getting always tighter. Just from kissing Kaiman.

It was bliss and torture at the same time, Okuyasu feeling embarrassed for getting so worked up so easily. So damn horny from the bare minimum. Just feeling the other’s massive hands roaming down his sides was making him shiver and press closer to him. Groan against Kaiman’s wet tongue before he could feel it withdrawing, leaving him panting and gazing up – still up at him – Okuyasu always so much shorter. His whole face burning when he saw the other’s pleased expression – Kaiman always looking so damn smug after kissing him.

The other’s grin making him want to be annoyed with him, but not being able to.

Just frustrated enough to reach back up towards him to pull him into another kiss. This time it being Kaiman who grunted instead, the low sound of him making Okuyasu’s heart race faster.

Still not getting enough of him.


End file.
